A Show of Affection
by Shinaria
Summary: Dean? Why did you call your brother a female dog?" Dean tries to explain.


**Summary: "Dean? Why did you call your brother a female dog?" Dean tries to explain.**

**T for mild language. Any and all mistakes are mine.**

**My 'Catscratch' story brought this one on. Castiel's naivety and innocence makes him so easy (and fun!) to tease. Who else wants to hug him cause it's absolutely adorable?**

**A Show of Affection**

When Castiel appeared in the middle of the motel room, he should have taken the raised voices as a hint to return another time, as he wasn't on any official business. But curiosity got the better of him.

"Why are you arguing?" he asked.

Sam and Dean both jumped, not having seen him standing off to the side.

"Damn it, Cas," Dean snapped. "Is it so hard to use the door? You almost gave us a heart attack."

"I'm sorry."

Dean waved it off. "And we weren't arguing. We were just having a…difference of opinions."

"Difference of opinions?" Sam interjected. "Yeah, sure Dean. You can be a real jerk, you know that?"

"Bitch."

Castiel tilted his head.

Sam rolled his eyes skyward at his sibling's response. "So, why are you here?" he asked, turning his attention towards the angel.

Castiel seemed not to hear him, more focused on the older Winchester "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call your brother a female dog?"

Sam almost choked. Dean stared.

"Umm..."

"As far as I am aware, Samuel is a man."

"I would hope so," Sam snickered. "And it's Sam." He looked between Dean and Castiel, smirking. "I think I'm going out to get some coffee."

"Wh-?" Dean turned towards his younger brother, looking for some help, but Sam only flashed him a wry smile as he grabbed his room key and disappeared out the door.

"Crap," Dean muttered.

"Dean? You haven't answered my question."

Dean ran a hand through his short spiky hair. "Yeah, uh, about that…" He exhaled heavily. "Oh boy."

"Dean?" Castiel was waiting for a response. Why was the hunter so flustered by his question?

"Well, uh, you see…Sam and I call each other names to…to show how much we care for each other." Dean cringed at that. "We don't really mean anything by it."

"Ah, so calling your brother a 'bitch' is your way of showing affection." Strange, but that seemed to be the norm for humans.

"Uh, yeah." Dean was unsure of how to really answer that.

"Hmm." Castiel seemed to ponder the new information. "Thank you, Dean. You've given me much to think about."

Dean gave a nod. "Okay then. Glad to have…helped."

Castiel bowed his head and when Dean blinked, he was gone.

.x.x.x.

"How'd it go?"

Dean glared at Sam, who was happily sipping coffee from a styrofoam cup. "Thanks for ditching me," he spat sarcastically. "You're such an awesome little brother."

Sam grinned. "I know."

Dean sighed. Siblings. He sat on the edge of his bed. "Well, anyway, I think he understood. I kinda had to go chick-flicky for him to get it, but I think he did."

Sam's grin broadened.

"What?" Dean narrowed his eyes. "What the hell's so funny?"

Sam set down his coffee. "He certainly put you on the spot, didn't he?"

"Yeah, whatever." Sam wasn't going to let him live this down, was he?

Before either of them could say another word, a knock came at the door.

Dean looked at his brother, who shrugged, then cautiously answered the door, hand reaching behind for the gun tucked in his pants. He released it in an instant, surprised.

"Cas?"

The angel swayed in the doorway, appearing dazed.

"What do you want now?"

Castiel fixed his bright blue eyes on the hunter. "You did not wish me to use the door?"

Dean hadn't meant for the words to come out as harsh as they'd been. "No, uh…" Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed the angel by the sleeve of his trench coat and pulled him inside.

Sam quirked an eyebrow at seeing the angel for the second time that day. "So…?"

Dean set Castiel down on the bed before he fell over. He seemed to be pretty out of it.

"I don't understand…"

"Don't understand what, Cas?" Dean asked, concerned.

"I-I met this kind young woman in the park earlier today and I attempted to return the feelings in an equal suitable manner, but-" He looked up into Dean's face, and that's when both brothers noticed the bright red handprint marking the side of his face.

"Oh…oh God… Cas, tell me, _please_ tell me you didn't call her a…a….." Dean broke off.

"I thought you said that calling one a 'bitch' was a sign of affection," said Castiel.

Sam snorted into his coffee then erupted into full-blown laughter, followed by Dean.

Castiel stared at them, confused. "Was I mistaken?"

They continued laughing, unable to control themselves.

"Dean?"

"Um, heh…Cas…" Dean gasped. "You don't ever call a chick a bitch. _Ever_."

"But-"

"Believe me, it's a bad idea."

"What of your brother? He doesn't strike you."

"That's different.'

"How?"

Damn it all. "It's just _our_ way of showing affection."

"I don't understand."

Dean sighed. "Sam, go get me some coffee," he said, "And a pie."

He was going to need it.

**End.**

**Not as long as my other humor story, but still okay I hope. :)**


End file.
